XY Stories!
by Smoothi3
Summary: A collection of stories about the Kalos group, trainers, Pokemon, Gym leaders, and many more! PM me for some story suggestions! *Note: Shippings are avoided. If you want me to make shipping stories, PM me about it.*


**Follow for more XY stories! Stories are about people, Pokemon, and characters currently in the Kalos region! PM me for story suggestions about friendship, shipping, horror, etc. If you like an only shipping collection, feel free to check out my collection '_More Amour!_' which is currently still filling up more SatoSere one-shots.**

**Enjoy the first story of this collection!**

* * *

**_Clemont's Lullaby_**

_A Bonnie and Clemont story_

"Can't chase me! Hahah!" A little girl named Bonnie squealed merrily as she was playing with the XY trio's Pokemon.

"Pikapi!"

"Denne!" All were very happy in the seaside of the beach. Fennekin who was a fire-type, chose not to play in the water. Thankfully, Froakie was giving her company. All the Pokemon, including Bonnie, played happily in the water and the shore.

"Having fun Bonnie?" Clemont asked Bonnie with his cyan swim trunks on.

"Of course I am! Whoa-!" Bonnie accidentally tripped over Hawlucha's foot, whom the Pokemon really planned.

"Hahah, very funny Hawlucha!" Bonnie spat out with a pout.

"Hawlucha.." The 'wrestler' rubbed the back of his head and everyone got a good laugh about it.

"It's getting dark, I think we should head back to our rooms." Serena requested as the dawn kept on.

"Aww.." Bonnie whined, while the Pokemon cried their names in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, we got the whole morning to stay here tomorrow, isn't that right Clemont?" Ash confidently suggested with his swimming trunks on.

"Yep, nothing should be worried if you need more fun." Clemont said and smiled.

"Oh well I can't argue with that.. Last Pokemon is a burned Slowpoke's tail!" Bonnie yelled out loud as the Pokemon began racing up with her. Ash, Serena, and Clemont smiled at the merry view of their companions, and began catching up as well.

_*In the Poke Center battleground.. *_

"Alright! Pikachu use Electro Ball on Hawlucha! Hawlucha dodge and use Flying Press!" Ash ordered out loud to his Pokemon, who was doing some training.

"Pika!" Pikachu developed a glowing yellow ball from his tail and aimed it at Hawlucha.

"Lucha!" Hawlucha skillfully dodged the Electro Ball and glided through the air ready to strike on Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge!" The rodent's body became speedy and eventually dodged Hawlucha's attack. Clemont and Bonnie were watching Ash's training with all the others out cheering, while Serena was doing a bit of grooming inside her and Ash's room.

"Go you.. guys.. _*yawns*_" Bonnie sleepily cheered. Clemont smiled at Bonnie because of the thought that she's always cute when she is sleepy.

"Bonnie, are you sleepy?" Clemont asked the little girl with a gentle smile.

"What!? No.. I'm not.."

"Heheh, well you are. C'mon let's go to bed." Clemont took his little sister's hand.

"Hey Ash! Bonnie's sleepy, we'll just go to bed for now. You okay training alone?" Clemont asked still holding Bonnie in his hands.

"Yep! I'll go catch up with you later." Ash replied back. Clemont smiled at Ash before leaving the field, he led Bonnie through the door to the stairs.. till the room.

Clemont fixed the bed and lay Bonnie on it. He hovered the thick blanket on her and caressed her forehead once. He turned on the fan and was about to change to pajamas.

"Clemont..?" An innocent and squeaky voice came out from Bonnie.

"Yes Bonnie?" Still on his journey outfit and was a bit of startled.

"Can you sing me the _Little Dedenne_?" Bonnie requesting a small lullaby from Clemont.

"Sure." Clemont walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

*_Twinkle Twinkle Little Star starts to tune..*_

"_Little Dedenne oh where are you? The sunset is so close to go. Every little squeak you make, makes me giggle and eat cake. Little Dedenne oh where are you? I'll remember you in my youth." _Clemont slowly sang the song and patted Bonnie's head. Just after he finishes, he sees an asleep Bonnie, snoozing in the bed covers.

"Goodnight Bonnie." Clemont smiled as he smiled gently to his younger sibling. He walked off her bed and sat on his.

Everything was sweet, The End.


End file.
